10 facts about,Marauders edition
by thechosenbibliophile
Summary: 10 facts about Marauders Era characters, their friends, their family, from birth until death. It's going to be a bumpy ride!
1. Sirius Black

**Hello lovelies!**

 **Don't want to drag on so here it is, 10 facts about...Marauders Edition *cheers***

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite and Review...**

 **and yeah, hehe enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Yup, I'm JK Rowling, I own Harry Potter...**

 **aha, yeah no, if I was JK Rowling I wouldn't be writing harry Potter fanfiction, just saying.**

10 facts about Sirius Black

* * *

He used to believe in pureblood supremacy, he believed that he was better than those filthy Mudbloods that littered the halls of Hogwarts and those muggles that lived in the houses next to his. That all changed when he was five, when out of curiosity he ventured out to the muggle park and met a muggle girl his age. Every few days he'd sneak out and they'd play hide and seek, slide down the slide, push eachother on the swings….

And then his mother found out

Afew days later Charlottes house was burnt down,

There were no survivors.

* * *

Despite what everyone thought, his favorite cousin was never bookish Andromeda ,it was fiery Bellatrix, with her black curls and lips as rosy as her cheeks. She was the one who would steal spare wands and take them to him so she could teach him spells.

Andromeda was their target.

He regrets it to this day.

* * *

Regulus was the calm one, like their father.

Sirius may have been the spitting image of his father and grandfather, but he had his mothers lungs.

You could say that fights in Grimmauld place got explosive.

* * *

When Sirius met James on the Hogwarts express, he hoped for nothing more than to not be in Slytherin, and for those hours he believed he could.

Even though he knew he meant to be a Slytherin.

He was a Black.

Of course he was.

* * *

Sirius had his first kiss on his twelfth birthday, he was playing spin the bottle with the Gryffindors in their year when Marlene McKinnon's spin landed on him. It lasted afew seconds, in shock his eyes were open the whole time and he looked like a fish.

She then had the gall to tell him that it wouldn't be hard for her to find someone who could do better than him.

Suffice to say he improved.

Greatly.

Marlene could testify to that.

* * *

Sirius became good friends with Lily Evans in fifth year, they bonded over their shared problems.

Siblings.

Sirius lost his brother and she lost her sister.

So they became to eachother what they lost.

* * *

Sirius faced Voldemort once, he did it to protect Marlene McKinnon.

Her whole family was found dead 5 days later.

He buried her with an engagement ring on her finger.

* * *

Sirius was terrified of baby harry, he was scared of being his godfather (he argued that it should've been Remus), he was scared of dropping him, he was scared of breaking him. James shoved a sleeping baby harry into his trembling arms.

He held him for about a minute before handing him rather forcefully to remus.

This was before he promptly fainted

* * *

He often forgets that Harry isn't James.

* * *

Bellatrix told him when he was 16 that she was the only one who had the right to kill him.

He told her that when she did it he'd be laughing.

 **I really like reviews :)**

 **in case you didn't notice, that was a hint...**


	2. Lily Evans

**Hey all! Happy early Australia Day to all you Aussies! have a good one x**

 **thank you all for the reviews and don't forget to continue reviewing and favoriting and the likes :)**

 **This stories also up on wattpad under the same title and I have the same user, so go check that out and yeah!**

 **Also,** **Booklover8991asked me if the facts are real or made up and I thought I should clarify that By my knowledge these facts are made up figments of my imagination.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _The facts are mine, all else are JK Rowling's, don't go calling the cops on me!_

 **enjoy this chapter and hope you all have a great day!**

 **thechosenbibliophile x**

* * *

At 5 Petunia and Lily Evans were the best of friends, they would stay up as late as they could making puppets, having tea parties and playing princesses.

At 16 Petunia and Lily Evans could barely hold a conversation.

* * *

Severus Snape became her best friend as she listened to his stories of magic and witches, spells and potions.

She didn't believe him until her eleventh birthday,

Even if magic wasn't true, the stories he told were simply marvellous.

* * *

When Lily first met James Potter she thought he was awfully cute, and considered the idea of becoming his friend.

And then he had to open his large gob and ruin it.

He was an insufferable prat.

* * *

Charms, lily was certain, was the best class in the history of all classes.

* * *

She was already good friends with the marauders (minus James), but when Sirius and Marlene, started going out she became closer to them all.

And then she fell for James.

To her dying day she believed that Sirius and Marlene set her and James up.

* * *

Her parents were enchanted by the world their daughter was growing up in, it was a fairytale truly. There was no way there could be dangers in such a perfect world.

The only dangers her parents knew of were explosions in potions and mishaps in transfiguration.

* * *

When she heard of the prophecy she was prepared to pack up all of her belongings, leave everyone behind and run with harry and james.

But her pride didn't let her.

* * *

Sirius Black , Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were her brothers in all but blood.

She would've died for them.

* * *

On October 31st 1981 James asked his wife why she was so cheerful,

She told him she'd tell him tomorrow.

She never got a chance to tell her husband that she was pregnant.

* * *

At that moment, when Voldemort was just about to kill her final thought was that she hated Voldemort more than anything on this planet.

And when she turned to take one last look at her baby boy,

She realised that her love for him was stronger than her hate of even Voldemort.

* * *

 **Well that was a cheery ending wasn't it, Once again don't forget to read and review, keep your eye out for the next chapter which is one of my favourites :)**

 **Now I'm going to go and finish watching The Empire Strikes back x**


	3. James Potter

**Hey all!**

 **So I thought that it was time for me to update, I haven't been procrastinating...I solemnly swear!**

 **I actually haven't, school just started back and teachers don't seem to understand that you need to slowly get into schedule not just go bam! I mean weren't they once students?**

 **Anyhow my day has been awful so I wouldn't mind a review if you read the chapter, make my day good guys! I'll love you forever :)**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I solemnly swear that I do not own harry Potter.**

10 facts about James Potter

James looked like his father, very much so…

But he had his mothers eyes.

Just as his son would one day have.

* * *

When James Potter is seven, he wants to be a quidditch player, no he was going to be a quidditch player, there was no other option. Quidditch was his favourite thing in the world, he lived for Quidditch.

When James Potter is seventeen he puts in an application for the Auror corps, He wants to protect his friends, his family and most of all, he wants an end to the war…

Maybe then he'd stop being an auror and play quidditch…maybe.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief James didn't just fall head over heels for Lily in first year, he just thought she was pretty, and smart and had nice eyes and nice hair.

Really, he just asked her out to annoy her.

It was in third year that James saw Lily as beautiful.

That epiphany was what started one of the greatest romances in Hogwarts History.

* * *

Sirius Black was the coolest person he'd ever met.

* * *

James's first kiss was to Sirius, he was sick of being a snogging virgin and Sirius wanted some practice after being humiliated by Marlene.

* * *

At first he thought that Remus being a werewolf was cool, his thoughts were unfounded when he saw how exhausted and hurt his friend would be before and after the full moon.

* * *

When Lily agreed to go out with him, he didn't believe he'd ever feel happier.

He said the same thing when Lily was pronounced his wife.

He said the same thing when Harry was born.

* * *

Neither James or Lily could cook, put them together in the kitchen and war would start brewing.

Even if you didn't get caught in the crossfire.

You'd die from the final product, or get severely sick.

* * *

Often he sat with Harry in his arms and he dreamt of a world without the war, where himself and Lily could take Harry to the playground or to the zoo like any other couple.

No matter how boring, for a few moments he wondered what it'd be like to be normal

* * *

When Voldemort arrives his first thought wasn't of Lily and Harry.

It was of Peter.

And how he was probably dead or broken beyond recognition from the torture and he mourns him.

 **Anyway please review!**

 **love you all x**


	4. Remus Lupin

**Long time no see!**

 **I cannot put into words how sorry I am to make you guys wait, I'm currently working on a separate Harry Potter fanfiction and am trying to pre write as many chapters as I can, I'm working on chapter 22 now!**

 **Why do I always update this as my school holidays are coming to an end?**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _I'm not JK Rowling_

* * *

10 facts about Remus Lupin

* * *

As a child, he wished for nothing more than to become an astronaut and go to the moon, to him the moon was the most beautiful thing he'd ever placed his eyes on.

As an adult, the very sight of the moon made him want to rip his own heart out.

* * *

He refused to open any of his Hogwarts letters out of fear of rejection, many unopened letters later Dumbledore came to his home to ask him to come to Hogwarts personally.

Before he could do that he yelled at Dumbledore in anger of getting his hopes up.

Dumbledore placed him under a silencing charm.

* * *

His first kiss occurred in second year with Lily Evans as they analysed the Hobbit.

* * *

Many suspected Sirius and himself to be more than 'just friends,' No, they truly were just friends. However the both of them were closer than most, they both related in ways others could not comprehend.

They were both dark.

He was a werewolf, a dark creature who murdered and hunted. Sirius came from a dark family who too murdered and hunted.

They both loathed their inner selves; So when their inner demons were haunting them at 3am, they didn't go to James or Peter, they just slipped into eachothers beds.

And everything would be fine.

* * *

He had placed an undetectable extension charm on his trunk and managed to put a bookshelf in it.

* * *

The first time he held Harry, deep within a craving flourished within. He wanted nothing more than to hold a child of his own, with his features and his blood running through his veins. But he knew he couldn't, that would be wrong, to burden a child with his disease and the shame of having him as a father…

When he first gathered a pink haired teddy in his arms, he had never felt more complete.

* * *

He remembered his first transformation vividly, and for so long he didn't believe any transformation could rival the first one.

However the transformation after the Deaths of James, Lily, Peter and the betrayal of Peter… Nothing could compare to the pain he endured during that night.

* * *

He never forgave himself for not realising Sirius was innocent.

* * *

Doras favourite hair colour on her was Bubblegum pink, but he thought she looked rather fetching in turquoise, which coincidentally was his favourite colour.

He never realised that turquoise would be Teddy's favourite colour.

* * *

When he walked into the Great Hall on the 2nd of May 1998, he knew the next time he graced the sacred hall, he would not be breathing. A melancholy smile had crossed his face at the thought of reuniting with James, Sirius and lily.

In the moments before his death he looked into his beloved eyes and saw everything he had ever craved for in life.

And with his brow set he shut his eyes and accepted his death, his son would be okay, he would have Harry to give him everything he never had and Dora would tell him his father died so he could live in peace.

 **That's all for now guys, Thank you all so much for the love and support!**

 **Don't forget to be nice and leave a review *insert angel emoji***

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


End file.
